


A Prince Never Fears Danger (He Might Even Find It Enticing)

by TiffanyKilledRick



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fear Play, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, but that may change, for now its just logan and roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyKilledRick/pseuds/TiffanyKilledRick
Summary: "Roman is not quite sure when it all started. He supposes he can trace the feeling back to the first time he was properly threatened during an adventure. With little effort he can remember how his blood roared in his veins as a sword was placed at his throat. The way adrenaline pumped through him as the blade nicked his flesh. "Roman has a bit of a thing for danger, and accidentally piques Logan's interest one night when he's caught with a knife to his thigh.





	A Prince Never Fears Danger (He Might Even Find It Enticing)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my first foray into writing in over 6 years, so please be gentle.
> 
> My inspiration for this is purely my desire to see more variation in kinks in this fandom. We always see praise kinks and ageplay, I wanted to try something new. I'm actually living a BDSM lifestyle myself, so a lot of this will be based on my experiences in the scene. Should be fun, feel free to give suggestions loves!
> 
> Un-Beta'd

Roman is not quite sure when it all started. He supposes he can trace the feeling back to the first time he was properly threatened during an adventure. With little effort he can remember how his blood roared in his veins as a sword was placed at his throat. The way adrenalin pumped through him as the blade nicked his flesh. When he eventually got home he was so high on endorphins he could hardly see straight. It could go without saying that he used that night to fuel his fantasies for weeks after it happened.  
Ever since, Roman has gone out of his way to seek thrills whenever possible, the more dangerous the better. The others have even started to jokingly ask if Roman has a death wish. What they don’t know is how close to the truth they actually are. While Roman does not have any serious desire to die, he can’t help but find an appeal to the prospect. Something deep and primal inside him keens at the thought of the violence, drawn to the fear it will bring. At times he worries that perhaps he is disturbed, that perhaps he is letting his imagination go to far and that he might affect Thomas. Luckily, Thomas has shown no indication that he is aware of Roman’s tendencies, so Roman feels he is safe for now. 

Roman can admit that perhaps he has some issues. That these thought processes are far from normal and that his bodily reactions are far from appropriate. But he has done a little research (only a little, he doesn’t want to encourage himself), and knows that there are others like him. Others who crave fear as much as he does, and he feels a little better for it. It can’t be but so bad if he’s not the only person, right? Well, that’s what he’s been telling himself at least. That’s what he continues to tell himself as he runs a steel blade up the tender flesh of his thigh. He twirls the point on the knife into skin, not enough to pierce, but enough to create a small flush of pink at the indentation. He lets out a shaky breath and bites his lip with some frustration, doing this to himself feels like a mere tease. He’s too aware of his own movements and can’t lose himself in the sensation the way he wants to. Caught up in his own thoughts Roman almost shoves the entire blade into his thigh when he’s startled by a knock on the door.  
“FUCK- I mean gimme a sec” Roman yells with a less than princely grace as he tumbles off his bed, frantically looking for some pants.

The door creaks open to reveal Logan, who has yet to look up from his laptop as he begins to speak.  
“Roman I’ve been doing some research and I wanted to ask you a few questions about-” Logan trails off as his eyes finally come up to rest on Roman. “Roman… are you quite alright?” Logan asks with some concern, eyes travelling over Roman in his dishevelment.  
“Why I’m fine why do you ask!?” Roman replies, voice perhaps an octave too high.

“Well your shorts are on backwards and your thigh is bleeding.” Logan replies raising an eyebrow.  
“Pfft Oh that… that’s nothing just a slip of the hand, nothing to worry about-”

“Roman there’s’…there’s’ nothing you need to talk about is there?” Logan asks stepping slowly towards Roman. Roman blinks confused for a moment before the implications of the situation dawn on him. “Oh, no Logan its not like that, I appreciate the concern really! But this legitimately was an accident, I was startled when you came in and stabbed myself-” Roman explains with some desperation. Logan looks at Roman with a calculating eye, frowning slightly. He places his laptop down and walks fully over to Roman, and in a soft voice he asks “Well if you weren’t trying to harm yourself, then what were you doing” At this, Roman blushes suddenly aware of the predicament he’s put himself in. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to find words. Logan looks at him expectantly, and Roman lets out a sigh.

“It’s just this thing I do with the knife it… it feels nice”.

“It feels nice? Roman you’ve hurt yourself, it seems illogical that-”

“Oh buzz off brainy pants, I don’t usually pierce the skin, it just that someone startled me!”

Logan is quiet for a few moments. He steeples his fingers under his chin as he observes Roman, trying to understand the information he’s been given here. Roman squirms under the scrutiny, feeling as though Logan is trying to peel away his layers and reveal all of Roman’s secrets. They stay quiet for a few moments before Roman finally breaks the silence. 

“Look, I’m fine okay. But if you’re just gonna stand here and make me feel uncomfortable I’d appreciate if you leave. Also, I should probably clean my leg up, so….” Roman says awkwardly, feeling bad for asking his friend to go.

“Oh, yes Roman, how rude of me. Goodnight.” Logan replies hurriedly, having been ripped from his own thoughts by Roman’s voice. Logan grabs his laptop and leaves the Prince’s room with some haste, eager to leave the awkward tension behind. He makes his way to the common space, determined to research Roman’s peculiar behavior, and perhaps make sense of it.  
Roman shuts the door to his bedroom and leans against it with a groan. He has never felt so embarrassed in his life. All he wants to do is curl in a ball and hide for twenty years, but instead he makes his way to the bathroom to deal with his cut. The chances off him getting into any good headspace for play again tonight is slim to none, so after he tends to his cut Roman puts away his blade. At this point he feels exhausted and lies down for a dreamless sleep.

3rd Person POV

It was a week before Logan properly approached Roman again. They had been tiptoeing around each other for the longest, both too awkward to breach conversation. It finally came to a stop on a Thursday night, where by some odd convenience both Virgil and Patton were out of the mindscape. For 72 hours straight Logan had done extensive research on Roman’s apparent “knife kink” and by extension research on edge play and BDSM itself. Although enlightening, the experience had been grueling for Logan, and he felt completely out of his depth. The concept of BDSM was based around emotional pleasure just as much as physical, and Logan was not very adept at either. However, he was determined not to let his lack of experience stop him. He needed to have a conversation about this with Roman, even if it only served to end the silence permeating around the two. Gathering his courage, Logan knocked on Roman’s door, this time making sure to actually wait for the other to answer.

“Oh… um, hey Logan” Roman says, scratching the back of his head. He wasn’t quite expecting Logan on the other side and was caught a bit off guard.

“Hi Roman, can I come in? I’d like to talk” Logan replies with a neutral tone. He doesn’t want to worry the Prince and knows the wrong move could get the door slammed in his face fairly quickly.

Roman sighs, stepping aside to allow Logan to enter. They sit on the bed not really looking at each other for a bit. Logan clears his throat to break the silence.  
“First, I just want to apologize for entering your room the way I did last week. I should have waited for permission to enter, and more specifically I should have stepped out when I found you were preoccupied.” Logan says in a long-winded breath. Roman nods.

“Okay, apology accepted. Is that all you came for?” Roman asks.

“Well no. Feel free to stop me if I’m crossing any boundaries here-” Logan swallows nervously. “But after our encounter, I decided to do some research of my own about your… affinity. I learned a wealth of information about it and BDSM in general, and it piqued my interest. I was wondering if you’d be willing to be… play partners with me? In a sense? I’d like to explore this more, and you’re the only other person I know who knows about this, so… are you interested?”

When Logan finally turns to look at Roman, Roman’s face is flushed completely pink. Logan immediately feels horrible for even asking this of the fellow side, and quickly makes to apologize, however Roman stops him.

“Logan, you have to know that this is very sudden for me and I can’t help but be slightly embarrassed. I’m inclined to just say yes because the thought of having someone to share with is really enticing, but I don’t want to make any rash decisions. So I’m gonna ask you to come back in a few hours after I’ve had some time to think, okay?” Roman says with a small smile. Logan returns the gesture with a small smile of his own. “Okay.” Logan replies before leaving the room to give Roman some time to think. 

Roman’s POV

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod WHAT THE FUCK-“  
I scream whisper to myself after I’m sure that Logan is far enough not to hear me. I am shaking with anxious adrenalin, both completely excited and completely terrified by the exchange that just happened. I don’t know how to process this and I have to physically restrain myself from screaming into my pillow. Logan… Little nerd Logan just asked to be play partners with me! WITH ME! I pace around my room six times before I force myself to sit down.

“Okay Roman, calm down. You are a brave and graceful Prince, not some babbling buffoon!” 

I try to reassure myself as I calm down. I have a serious decision to make and I can’t very well do it if I’m flailing all over my room like some fangirl. I sigh and lay back on my bed, contemplating my options. If I accept this offer and things go sour, it could really be detrimental to our friendship, or even worse Thomas’s health. However, I may never get the opportunity to share this side of myself with anyone else ever again. I feel terribly selfish for even thinking this way, but I can’t help myself. I know that even if I say yes multiple precautions and failsafe’s are going to have to be arranged in case something goes awry. But there is always a chance that this could be the start of something amazing. A small bubble of hope grows in my chest and I can’t help but smile, I know I’ve already made my decision. 

I wait for about two hours before I call Logan back to my room. I’m sitting on the bed when he enters and I pat the spot next to me in invitation. Logan is trying to look unbothered, but I can tell he’s anxious by the set of his shoulders. I give him a warm smile.  
“So I have made my decision. I am willing to try and be play partners with you, but if it turns out that we don’t mesh or that we aren’t interested in the same things, we stop immediately. Is that okay with you?”  
A smile breaks out on Logan’s face and my heart warms, I know I’ve made the right decision as he eagerly nods.  
“Would you like to see my toy collection?” I find myself asking. I’m giddy with joy, having never been able to share my interests with anyone. I’m already pulling my toy trunk from under the bed before Logan gets the word yes out. I don’t have many things, but I’m proud of the little collection I’ve acquired over the years. I take each piece out and lay them gently on the bed for Logan to observe. I have two simple blades, one with serrated edges and one without. A bit of rope I (poorly) treated myself, a pair of leather handcuffs, a thick wooden hairbrush and a single soy wax candle. Laying it all out I feel like it looks a bit pathetic, but Logan is gazing at the objects with an awe usually reserved for things of religious beauty. He hesitantly holds a hand over one of the blades and gazes to me.

“May I-“ he asks.

“Sure, you can touch anything you like” I reply, opting to pretend I didn’t realize the double meaning that phrase could have. Logan picks up the blade I accidentally stabbed myself with that night and twirls it in his hand. He lightly traces the sharp side across his palm and it feels like I can’t breathe for a moment. He twirls the knife one more time and then looks to me.

“What is it about the knives that you like Roman? Is it the sting of the cut or the fear of the cut itself?” He asks me in a voice that is almost a whisper. I swallow past the lump in my throat and look him in the eye.

“Both, I think… I’m not sure. Before I thought it was just the fear, but the more I play the more I want to slice-“  
“Have you ever cut yourself with one of these before the night I surprised you?”

“Yes, but only light scratches, nothing permanent”

“But you want something more permanent, something that’ll mark you, don’t you?”

Logan is looking at me with such an intensity that I have to turn away. I let out a shuddered breath and whisper “Yes.” Logan stays silent for a few moments and then finally puts the blade down. He then picks up the rope and rolls it between his fingers.  
“Have you used this on yourself before?”

“Yeah, but just simple ankle ties. All the tutorials were hard to follow, and I wasn’t all that invested” I reply with some nonchalance. He looks at me thoughtfully.

“Would you perhaps be more interested if someone else were to tie you up?”

“Are you offering?”

“Maybe, it’d be nice to keep you in one spot for once” he says with a smirk. I can’t help but chuckle myself, feeling a bit more comfortable now.

“And what about you, is there anything you’re interested in?”

Logan looks pensive for a few minutes, as if he hadn’t expected the attention to be turned onto him. I wait for him to work through whatever kinky equations he has to in his head, taking the moment to study the subtle variations in his physique compared to mine. After a few minutes he turns his head to me. 

“I hadn’t given it much thought before, but I think I’d like to try impact play”

“What, like you want to get spanked?”

Logan actually looks scandalized for a moment and I can’t help but let out a burst of laughter. He clears his throat and I manage to compose myself so he can continue.

“More than just spanking and I wouldn’t be on the receiving end” he says with some sass, adjusting his glasses.

“I hadn’t pegged you as a top Logan”

“Well most tops don’t get pegged Roman”

I choke on air at that statement, looking at Logan as if he’d grown a second head. Who had taken my painfully literal brainiac and replaced him with a sassy jokester? Deciding it is better to just ignore his comment, I move the conversation along.  
“Well what do you mean by not just spanking?”

“I don’t want to just use my hand. I’ve seen online there are different implements I can use, and I’d like to try them” he says calmly, eyes glancing over to my hairbrush. I blush slightly, because its reason for being in my trunk is obvious. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, is your play sexual or non-sexual?” Logan asks softly, which serves just to further darken my cheeks.  
“Both I suppose. I don’t need it to be sexual to enjoy it, but if the scene has a sexual vibe then…”

“So you don’t become aroused by the pain then?”

“For fucks sake Logan!”

“That doesn’t answer the question Roman.”

“No, not by itself. But if I’m already aroused and pain is added, it arouses me more.”

Logan nods like he’s making note of something for a science experiment and I roll my eyes. Glancing over the implements on the bed, I take a deep breath and glance back to Logan. 

“Do you want to try anything tonight?”

The silence that follows my offer is palpable and I begin to wonder if perhaps I made a critical mistake. Just as I’m about to take it back Logan lets out a breathy “Yes.” Followed by a myriad of other words like “limits” and “Safe words” and blah blah blah. I zone out after the first minute and am surprised by his fingers snapping in my face.

“Roman! Even if you aren’t interested in the finer details, we must establish some form of safe word if you expect to scene tonight”  
I let out an audible groan and I’m pretty sure I see Logan’s eye twitch. He sighs and shakes his head like a disappointed parent. I roll my eyes.

“Fine whatever, Bill Nye the buzzkill guy, what did you have in mind?”

“A lot of BDSM players use something called the light system. It is simple; green for okay or keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. I think this concept is both easy to understand and practical to use.”

“Okay cool, kinky traffic lights. Now can we get on to the fun stuff?” I say trying to move things along. However, Logan looks at me with a set frown and crosses his arms. At this moment I know I’ve fucked up.

“Look Roman, maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all” 

Logan says looking at the ground, and I feel my chest constrict. I want to say something, but he continues to speak.

“I understand that you’re already a causal player, so maybe none of this really matters to you, but these safety precautions mean something to me. The safe word isn’t just for you, its for me too. Regardless of who’s topping, we need to be able to make sure that the other is okay. And if you think that its stupid… then its not something I want to do with you.”

The silence that follows feels like it lasts years. I swallow the lump that’s grown in my throat and I reach out to put my hand on top of Logan’s shoulder. The look he gives me is cold and unreadable, but he doesn’t move away, which gives me the courage to speak.  
“You must forgive me Logan, I’ve been nothing but unsightly and rude. I got so excited for the prospect of play, that I forgot how important these minor details are. Please let us try again, I wont rush you, Prince’s honor.” I say placing a hand over my heart. Logan graces me with a hint of a smile and I swear I hear the heavens sing from above.

"Alright then, we can continue if you really mean it"

And in that moment, there was nothing that I meant more. I wanted Logan to trust me, and I would do anything to insure that he did.

"Yeah...Yeah I do"

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! First chapter loves! And I must admit, it was like pulling teeth for me to finish lol. Hope you enjoyed it! We'll finish up negotiations next chapter and start our first scene with the boys! Til then loves,
> 
> -Tay


End file.
